


I Like Your Rough Edges

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Remus isn't the only one with scars.





	I Like Your Rough Edges

“Do you mind them? I know they’re not really nice to look at.”

Remus was quiet for a moment. The pad of his finger smoothed over the rough, pinkish skin on Sirius’s forearm.

His eyes raised, then, melting challenge with an affectionate sadness. “Why would I mind? Do you mind mine?”

“No,” Sirius stressed. “But this is different.”

“How is it different? If anything, mine are more ugly.” Remus ceased the movement of his hand and clasped it gently around Sirius’s wrist. “Yours are all neat lines.”

“Yes, but…” Sirius faltered. “You know what I mean. I _did_ this to myself, doesn’t that bother you?”

Remus quirked the side of his mouth in a pained smile. “Of course it bothers me, Pads. It bothers me that you were hurt. If you’re asking whether I mind that you were the one who hurt yourself, then I won’t lie. It does bother me that at some point in your life you were so desperate you had to resort to harming yourself. That doesn’t make me upset with you, though, it just makes me sad that I wasn’t there to help you.”

Sirius swallowed thickly. His eyes were rapidly becoming glassy. “ You—you kind of did, in a way. You and James and, um, Peter. You all helped.”

“Just not enough?” Remus finished for him. “It’s okay, I know what you mean. My transformations were way easier after you guys…you know.”

Sirius gave a watery smile. “Good. Sorry I’m being all—emotional. It’s just—I don’t usually...talk about this. You know.”

“Yeah. Well, thank you for talking about it with me. It means a lot.”

Remus then folded Sirius in close, his chin resting on the crown of Sirius’s head. He ran his hands up and down Sirius’s back and Sirius tried his very hardest not to wet the shoulder of Remus’s shirt with his tears.

After several minutes of heavy silence, Sirius took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Remus.

“I love you, you know that?” he mumbled. “More than anything.”

Remus smiled. “I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Self-harming Sirius has been on my mind a lot lately, and I kinda needed to let it out.  
> \- M  
> hmu with other fic ideas [here](https://ask.fm/nimiumcaelo)!


End file.
